ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elves
Elves are helpful creatures and care for everyone. They love animals, trees, and all plant life and such. They originate from the god Yan and the goddess Sobakado Hana . They have a want for peace and prosperity. The Elves aren't the richest people in the world but they find a way to be happy. They practice the Elvish magic and herbalist ways. ABILITIES Elves have the power to manipulate the earth, rock, crystals, gems, minerals, trees, vines, and all forms of plant life. They also have spells for healing, fertility, and nurturing, but they can also call upon the power of sickness, decaying, and death. They can communicate with trees, animals and even the land itself. One Elf named Rohtah devised a way to integrate stasis into Elvish magic, thus creating "Rohtahs bramble", which infect the victim with stasis, causing them to die. Elvish tea leaves give the drinker temporary powers and the Sensan tea can turn a Morcaracalalando into a human, forever. (Mystake used this to become human) APPEARANCE Elves have coloreful skin and colorful hair. Their looks are randomly generated, and are not based on geneticists (Hanai had bright green hair, and pale blue skin). They have large pointed ears that slant down when their sad, angry, or scared. Their eyes change color depending on how they are feeling, Elves have a mark(s) beside their eyes that glow when they are using their powers. HISTORY Like all the other races the started as Myei in Ingloyai and when sent to stabilize the war between Oni and Dragons transformed into Elves and when Yin left they followed and started their culture and the Pharaoh. Expand of Industry, Royal household goes Corrupt, And Hatred towards the Six Arts The Elves were The only race that new how to farm and got rich off of this. Sometimes The Morcaracalalando Empire or the Tundrian Queendom would give them land to expand their industry, this made many Pharaohs go corrupt and they started the Elvish Empire, which was ended by the Silkies who flooded their cities, and the Pharoh surrendered. The Silkies gave the rest of Ninjago the gift of farming and the Elves lost their land and support. The Elves aren't users in the Six Arts, which at the time were labeled as "unnecessary" and "evil" by most. However, the Royal Pharaoh, Feblin wanted to be immortal, and forced the Elven Mages to use Black Magic to drain the life from the land, animals, and humans. These actions caused death, hunger, and thirst. Because of the complex rules of Magic, the Pharaohs life was based on his Empire, when his Empire was strong, he was strong and vise versa. When his Empire collapsed he died, on the spot. Falling Into Anarchy, Eventual Peace, Living in Eternal Nature Then the Elves fell to an anarchy, but it was not mayhem, since the Royal Pharaoh incident they respecte nature, and protect it, never cutting it down, so in return, nature protects them, the trees grow to build their houses, and when enemies come to them the forests shift in shape and the soldiers get lost and when planes soar over head the mountains will emerge and crush the planes. The Elves technically have a democratic Pharaoh, but no one wants the job, and they don't really have a military, in reality the mountains are their walls and the forests are their cities. Elven has grown very small in the last few millennia and even Ninjago city has grown bigger than it. Future of the Elves Natalie & and Rob Drooma moved to an Elvish village after they helped defeat Dracula the shadow. During the March of thine Oni the Elves are attacked by the darkness and are saved by who they refer to as the "Forest goddess" who was actually Phea Solaroia, a Karxy and the master of light. Later she and her daughter Narti Solaroia, help Lloyd after he falls from the bounty. In OoTs (out of the shadows) Jay is injured by shadow druids and go to the Elves for healing. Other the Ninjago meet Hanai, who gives them travelers tea and directions to the Ice Island... Culture The Elves live in reed thatched huts with bamboo roofs. They dispise the Six arts, mostly the Black Arts, as it is used by most Black sorcerers to drain the power/life from Elves. They aren't a very developed society, and in some parts are a theocracy (this implies that they are ruled by priest in the form of god(s).) It's official name is The Democratic Theocracy of the Elven State (or just "Elven" on the maps). They have had several fights with Morcaracalalando and the Serpent Nations, but the enemies don't get farther than the Whispering woods. The little bit of the army they have use bows and blades. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:YocaiEmperor Universe